


Show Me Your Teeth

by chaosandcosmos



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Biting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandcosmos/pseuds/chaosandcosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their way to blow off steam. Or you know, cultivate some more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to upload this here. If anyone wants to provide a prompt, I'd be happy to try and write up a Myan drabble for you. Just contact me at my Tumblr (mahdking). 
> 
> Also, I'm pretty sure the title is from a Lady Gaga song. I have no idea why I chose it, but I had nothing else. As always, beware of how awful my writing can be.

Michael was a biter.

Ryan found this out on one unusually less crowded afternoon. Gavin was in LA, Ray was sick and Jack was with Caiti in Australia visiting the in-laws. Luckily they had all the recordings they needed for the week ahead and in all, it was a particularly uneventful day. Around three in the afternoon, he left his desk and ventured to the AH office, where Michael had just finished filming the new Rage Quit video. 

He asked where Geoff had disappeared to and the still-fuming lad explained that he had gone for break. (A break that may or may not have included alcohol, but he digressed.) And, sidling up to Ryan on the tiny white couch tucked away in the front of the room, Michael assertively pinned a kiss to the other man’s mouth. 

It was their way to blow off steam. Or you know, cultivate some more.

Quickly it was becoming a routine – after a long day at work, they would find each other and gather some privacy and let their mouths do all the talking. Storage closets, Michael’s car and now AH headquarters. 

In the midst of it, Michael had gently (meaning as gently as he could) enclosed his teeth around Ryan’s bottom lip. Surprised, the older had pulled away, quirking his left eyebrow in amusement.

Michael just grinned and tugged him back in.

It was a subconscious thing, he guessed. 

Upon closer observation, he noticed a few habits having to do with this. When Michael was thoughtful, he would bite down on his knuckles. When he was nervous, he would bite at his thumbnails. And when he was fueled by some rage-induced lust, he would bite Ryan.

His neck was usually the victim of this offense; despite his objections, Michael’s teeth would scrape against the skin softly and then grip tight, tongue soon sliding across to soothe the aching flesh. The only problems Ryan had with this is that it left marks. Red and purple contusions would liter the crook of his neck and on those days, he had to resort to wearing the ugly grey turtleneck he bought just for that sole reason. 

And whenever it wasn’t his neck, it was his ear. Michael would approach him from behind at his workspace and whisper to him what he wanted. He would then follow up by licking at the helix and tracing a path down to the lobe, where he nipped sensually.

Truthfully, he enjoyed this, because as much as Michael was a biter, he was a sucker for the lad’s dirty mouth; both literally and figuratively.


End file.
